The purpose of the Training Program in Cardiovascular System Regulation is to train postdoctoral fellows in the intellectual and technical skills necessary to approach complex problems in circulatory regulation from a number of viewpoints. Faculty participants in the Program include autonomic neuro-biologists, physiologists, engineers, and mathematical modelers. The program will focus on the use of engineering and mathematical approaches to increase the understanding of complex physiological systems. The end product of the program should be a cardiovascular physiologist with the breadth of skills to combine results from a number of types of experiments into useful models of circulatory regulation and control for clearly defined purposes. Trainees will participate directly in ongoing research in laboratories with one or more of the faculty participants. They will also take a variety of relevant academic courses offered by the Department of Biomedical Engineering and other departments in the University. Teaching is required of all of the post doctoral trainees supported by this training program.